Secret Admirer
by Nissa1
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and Hermione has a complete bah-humbug attitude, not for long though... *Chp.8* up...2 in a month!! R/R plz!
1. The Gift

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for a Tom Felton under my Christmas tree it just never happens in other words, I own nothing. All is credited to the mighty Harry Potter gods and goddesses.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat alone at a table in the back of the library. It was her favorite way to spend lunch lately. Just sitting there, listening to the rhythmical sounds of pages turning. It was like meditation to her.  
  
Today she'd rushed to the library earlier than usual. It was mostly to avoid mail, all the love letters and secret packages. For today was Valentine's Day. Today was the one day that Hermione longed to be anywhere besides her beloved Hogwarts.  
  
It was horrible to be a loveless fourteen year old at Hogwarts on the National day of love and all that is sappy. Why, it had started early this morning when she was awoke to the cheerful screams of Lavender who had received a dozen song-roses from Ron. Those song-roses sang all through her morning routine of getting dressed. They continually sang monotonous love ballads declaring Ron's undying love for his dearest Lavender. She could have thrown herself out a window.  
  
If that wasn't enough she had to hear Harry's incessant ravings all through her breakfast of pink and red oatmeal about how he didn't know if he should deliver a sing-o-gram to Cho Chang, telling her of his secret crush on her. Hermione could only respond by telling Harry it wasn't that much of a secret.  
  
All of this made her want to hurl in the general direction of those stupid cupids flying through the halls.  
  
She glanced back to the book in her lap, an old favorite that calmed her nerves, Ruby Slippers. It was the wizarding world's version of The Wizard Of Oz, which Hermione had learned was actually a true story for the most part. She loved how this book had the moving illustrations, her favorite being the clicking of the ruby slippers.  
  
Hermione sighed to herself. She needed to do something else besides read; she needed to do something constructive. Maybe concoct an original, never- before-seen potion that would turn the wizarding world upside down. She shrugged, all she knew was that she needed to be occupied. She got up to place the book back in its proper place. When she got there what do you think she saw in the aisle? A couple of third years snogging, in the library no less! Hermione was appalled.  
  
"Excuse me." She whispered harshly, "This is a library where people try to busy themselves studying, not where people come to watch the romantic goings on of the student body."  
  
The coupled looked a tad embarrassed, politely they walked out of the room to continue their public displays of affection elsewhere.  
  
"Some people." Hermione said to herself.  
  
As soon as she walked out of the library she headed straight towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rushed there as quickly as her legs could manage, not wanting to be caught by a cupid and possibly struck with an arrow. Those stupid things went around causing such mayhem that would all be disregarded the next day.  
  
"Cor!" Someone exclaimed as Hermione ran into them, she looked up to see whom she'd inadvertently hit.  
  
"You could hurt someone wondering around like that Granger." Oh this was just what Hermione needed, a terrific heap of sarcasm and wit from Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly in attempt to get to her common room, when she recalled that that's where she was going and suddenly wondered where Malfoy had been heading, "Where'd you come from anyways?"  
  
"I was, um, coming from my dormitory." He stuttered slightly.  
  
It didn't really make sense seeing as how Slytherin wasn't in the same wing as Gryffindor, but she didn't have time to argue, she needed to get out of the hallway and avoid being shot with the love bug, "Whatever Malfoy, just move I need to go."  
  
Draco allowed her to shove him aside as she strode toward the painting of the fat woman. Hermione sighed when she saw that the fat lady was joined by and equally fat man.  
  
"Hermione, dear, I'd like you to meet Martin. He lives in the painting down the hall." Martin politely nodded to Hermione.  
  
"Pleasure," she huffed "Sickly Sweet." Hermione stated thinking the password completely appropriate.  
  
"No need to be rude." The woman said as the portrait swung open.  
  
All Hermione wanted to do right now was run into her dorm and sleep until this day was over, but something on the common room table caught her attention.  
  
She walked over and glanced at the book lying there, 'Hermione's Ruby Slippers' the title read. She picked up the book and opened to a page somewhere near the middle of the book. The Wicked Witch was melting and screaming and there was Dorothy holding the bucket of water, which was still dripping droplets out. This time however it was her holding the bucket of water, not Dorothy.  
  
She gasped, and flipped to the title page. There was a note addressed to her:  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I've seen you reading this book many times and I thought you might enjoy your own, very special copy.  
  
Love,  
  
That was all she could read, the name under love was smeared beyond legibility. Hermione clutched the book to her chest. It was probably given to her by some poor git under the cupid's spell. She sighed and retreated to her quarters.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the Gryffindor's common room Draco walked up to the portrait, "Excuse me ma'am."  
  
"Oh, hello Draco!" The painting beamed.  
  
"Do you suppose Hermione enjoyed her gift?" He blushed shyly, hoping that he would hear the answer he desired.  
  
"I'm almost sure of it my dear." The painting replied with utmost certainty.  
  
  
  
~*~ I love writing fanfic, unfortunately I don't have as much time as I used to to write it. I'd love to continue this piece but I'll need reviews to do so to know I'm not finding time to do this and no ones reading. So please.please review.~*~ 


	2. Peoplewatching

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: To my dismay I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Actually I own some bookends but that's beside the point. AN: for one of my wonderful reviewers I've attempted a 'badder' Draco.  
  
"Draco, where have you been?" Pansy exclaimed as Draco entered the Slytherin common room. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a vicious hug.  
  
Draco, completely disgusted by this, shoved her off of him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Pansy frowned and traipsed over to the couch where she picked up something and returned to Draco with it, "I got you a little something Draco dear, to show you just how much I care about you." She plastered her face with a cheesy grin and handed the package to a somewhat frightened Draco.  
  
He stared down at the box that'd just been shoved into his hands. It was a long thin box, wrapped in red with a deep black bow. Draco slid of the ribbon and slowly opened the paper to reveal a crystal box, which held a sword. The sword was all silver and its hilt was lined by sapphires cut in the shapes of snakes.  
  
"Do you like it?" Pansy asked nervously, "It was used last when Voldemort was strong, it was used to purge the world of those filthy mudbloods."  
  
When Draco heard this it only magnified his interest in the weapon. It now appeared more deadly and beautiful than ever. It felt like it had some sort of power over him. He loved it. However to admit this to Pansy would be like signing a marriage license so instead he tossed it on the couch, "Its not the worst gift I've ever gotten." He said and began to stride off to his dorm.  
  
Pansy made a 'hmph' sound and sat down on the couch next to her failed gift. Draco knew she'd just leave it there and he could come back to get it later. Damn cupids probably hit Pansy and magnified her little crush. Okay well, magnified her minor obsession.  
  
In his room Draco sauntered over to the large window and glanced out into the courtyard. There were so many couples, holding hands, kissing, giggling, some just sitting and looking at each other contemplating how lucky they were to have one another. Then he looked towards the back of the courtyard, sitting on an oak bench under flying hearts and dancing nymphs was Granger. The corners of his mouth played at a grin. She was such an enigma. However Draco was always good with puzzles and he was going to figure this one out.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her own little bench practicing a hobby she liked to call 'people watching'. It was a far more interesting hobby at Hogwarts than it had ever been in the muggle world.  
  
She saw a couple, two sixth years, walking down a pathway holding hands. Suddenly the boy stopped and pulled out his wand, he whispered something to the girl and then out of the wand burst a crystalline heart. It was the size of a small charm. The heart grew and grew until it was as large as a beach ball. The boy then took his wand as if it were a laser and engraved the charm, 'Stephen and Nessarose forever'. The heart then burst into a thousand tiny fireworks in various shades of red pink and purple. The girl, who was overly ecstatic, kissed the boy and they were off again.  
  
Hermione sighed. Some days she wished she had that. Not that she would want to do something as cheesy as exploding crystal hearts in public, or even the want of physical affection. Hermione just wanted someone that she could completely trust, with everything, no matter what.  
  
The air pushed towards her as someone sat next to her on the bench, "That was quite a display." The voice said disapprovingly.  
  
When she looked up Hermione's eyes were greeted by ice blue ones, attached to, of course, Draco. She let out a small noise of defeat, as if this day couldn't get any worse, "What could you possibly want?"  
  
"You know, they're having that couple contest tonight." Draco went on, not exactly answering Hermione's question.  
  
"Your point being." She could already feel the taunts coming.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, maybe you and the Weasel could make a run for it?" And there the insult was. Hermione's ears burned, if she didn't feel up for a fight she would've smacked Draco square in the nose.  
  
"Ha bloody ha." She replied as if the previous comment hadn't affected her.  
  
"Well I mean, if you did you could win that private dinner. You and the Weasel, out of the public eye with some candle light and butterbeer." Draco sniggered at the image he'd conjured up in his head.  
  
"Too bad to be in the contest you have to be a real couple." Hermione responded, though it wasn't an insult, it still should make Draco feel like a right moron.  
  
"Yah, but all you have to do is write down a couple on a piece of paper to vote, so if I decided to stuff the box maybe you and dear Ron could have your snog-fest."  
  
Hermione sat her head in her hands, "Draco, you moron, I'm sure they put a spell on the box to prevent that from happening."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that the mudblood knows everything about this school from that 'Hogwarts; A History' book."  
  
Hermione knew she didn't have to take this, so she got up and began to walk away.  
  
Draco still sat on the bench, pensive. He knew she was right. He knew that they'd put a spell on the voting box to prevent magic votes from the same wand. So how the hell was he going to get what he wanted?  
  
Draco shrugged. He could always stuff the box the muggle way.  
  
~*~Hope you liked it, please r/r. I only got 4 last time and to continue I'm going to need more because I have midterms now that I must study for. ~*~ 


	3. Jaw Dropping News

Title: Secret Admirer Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone minus me still owns Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Draco had spent all afternoon perfecting his duplication spell. Finally, about an hour or so before the voting was to begin Draco had duplicating down to an art.  
  
He walked over to the table near his bed and sat his wand on it. Draco closed his eyes and placed his hands over his wand, "Incantum Duplicadem." He chanted repeatedly. After the fourth chorus of this mantra another wand appeared next to his.  
  
He picked up the wand just to test it. Draco ran to the bedroom door with a padlock in hand, he clasped the padlock tightly onto the knob, "Alohamora." With that the lock fell off the door and landed with a light thud on the carpet.  
  
A devious smile played at Draco's mouth. As a Malfoy he was used to getting everything he wanted. Actually it would've been more unsettling to him if his plan hadn't worked so well.  
  
Tonight, Draco thought, Granger's going to be in for a treat.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, engulfed in her very own version of Ruby Slippers. She was up to the part where Dorothy, well no, not Dorothy, Hermione and the Tin Man the Lion and The Scarecrow were in the enchanted forest.  
  
Somebody jumped onto her bed next to her, Hermione looked up, "Oh, hello Ginny."  
  
"What're you reading?" Ginny glanced at the book in Hermione's hands, "Why Hermione, that's you in that book." The young girl seemed quite amazed by this.  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Where in the world did you get that?"  
  
Hermione looked a little confused, "It was a present. You act as if you've never seen one of these before. Aren't they completely common around here?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I've heard of them, but they cost a tremendous amount of money."  
  
Hermione was a tad flabbergasted. She'd never had a secret admirer, let alone one that desired to spend a small fortune on her.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Ginny asked with the curiosity of a four year old.  
  
"I haven't the slightest. It was sitting on the common room table for me. There's an inscription, the name is completely blurred."  
  
Hermione flipped to the title page to show Ginny, "Hermione!" The younger girl gasped, "You've got yourself a secret admirer!"  
  
"If they gave me something this nice, wouldn't they want me to know who its from?" Hermione was completely puzzled.  
  
Ginny laughed, "That defeats the whole purpose of the 'secret' part." She stated this as if it were the simplest logic in the world, "I have to go and put on my red dress robes for tonight. Who knows though Hermione, it could be the man of your dreams." Ginny said the last part rather whimsically, which made Hermione think that maybe Ginny knew who it was from. She shrugged it off.  
  
Hermione didn't feel like getting dressed up for the Valentines feast. This whole 'romance' thing just really didn't feel right to her.  
  
Despite her want to change into jim-jams and go to bed, Hermione got up off her bed and began to rifle through her truck in search of something red.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Snape had just entered the common room to announce that voting had begun. All the Slytherins rushed out of the portal before Snape could finish the announcement.  
  
Draco was one of the first ones out. He'd concealed all of his duplicated wands in his robes. Rather cleverly he liked to think.  
  
Seeing as how Draco tripped and shoved all of his Slytherin crew, he was the first to the ballots. Draco went inside of the small room and tightly shut the door. He grabbed his first wand and stated, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." He then moved his wand in a downward motion, somewhat mocking a band director, and picked up his next wand. He repeated the whole process with all of the one hundred-something wands he'd duplicated.  
  
When Draco finally exited the voting booth it was almost time for the feast.  
  
"Were you in there that long voting for us?" Pansy asked, sneaking up behind Draco, completely catching him off guard.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Draco grinned, hoping that she'd spread the word so that his date with Granger would look like a set up. He walked back to his dorm to get dressed, leaving a very smitten Pansy in his wake.  
  
* * *  
  
The feast had been going surprisingly well for Hermione. She'd ended up sitting next to Ron and Harry as usual.  
  
"Do you think I should do it?" Harry asked for about the seventh time that night, and again referring to the Cho Chang situation.  
  
Hermione was so sick of hearing about she turned to him and said, "Look Harry, you may stand a chance with this girl but how will you ever know if you don't let it out that you like her? I mean she may think you do but how can she be sure?"  
  
"Hermione's right Harry." Ron added while he was taking a bite of his heart-shaped cupcake and singing sprinkles.  
  
"I mean just-" Hermione was cut of by Dumbledor's rising voice.  
  
"Boys and girls. I'm standing up here tonight to announce to you the winner of the first annual favored couple competition. You all had your chance to vote this afternoon before classes, and now I shall read your pick." Haggrid handed Dumbledor a slip of parchment.  
  
A look of surprise overwhelmed the headmaster, one that was too hard for him to mask, "Well it seems that your winners for this years favored couple contest are Mr. Draco Malfoy," there was a dramatic pause, in that moment Pansy looked up hopefully and the rest of the Slytherin table could only stare at their comrade, "and Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Every jaw in the entire room dropped, but no ones nearly as low as Hermione's.  
  
  
  
~*~ Hehe! Who liked it? I must know. So please show me some review love! ~*~ 


	4. And the glass shattered

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. A/N: Thanks you guys for the wonderful reviews ^_^  
  
Ron turned towards Hermione in complete disbelief, "You and Draco are a couple?"  
  
Harry hit Ron in the arm, "Of course they're not you git."  
  
Hermione was still oblivious to the mouths chattering around her. She could only imagine what the rest of this night would bring. Hermione just wished to get her hands on a vile of hemlock. She'd read in a herbology book that it offered a quick and painless death. After tonight, chances are, she'd be dead anyway, might as well make it quick.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore made an effort to stop the whispering going on in the hall, "If I may have a word with our contest winners." He walked through the house tables, down to the entrance of the dining room, waiting for Hermione and Draco to join him.  
  
Hermione sat her head in her hands and slowly got up to face the music.  
  
Everyone at the Slytherin table was still staring at Draco, well, except for Pansy who'd broken out in tears. Draco began to push himself away from the table when Crabbe touched his forearm, "Draco, did you vote for yourself and that mudblood." Disgust apparent in his voice.  
  
Draco glanced down at the table then back up at Crabbe, "No you twit. Why would I do a thing like that?" As he said this he felt a twinge in his stomach but it wasn't shown in his features. He pushed out of the table and paced towards the headmaster and his 'date'.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded, "You and Miss Granger may retreat to your private dining room for the night." He opened the door nearest him, "It's the second door next to the kitchen."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out the door, "What kind of a trick is this Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm the one who set this up?" She was shocked, not a new feeling for her tonight.  
  
"Well who else would? Why would I want to have a 'romantic diner' with a mudblood like you?" When she looked away, Draco smiled a little to himself. This had been exactly what he'd wanted.  
  
"I don't know who did this, but I don't feel like participating in this sick joke." Hermione was about to head off in the other direction when Draco sighed loudly, "What? What is it?" Hermione sounded worn out.  
  
"Well, neither of us have had a full meal yet and it seems ridiculous to waste food. C'mon it won't be a date or anything, we just both need to eat." Draco said this in a softer tone than Hermione had ever heard from him. She shrugged and began to walk towards the door where Draco stood.  
  
Draco opened the door and stepped inside, Hermione following behind him. The room was lavishly decorated. The walls and chairs were covered in a red velvet material, the table in white lace. A violin was playing, suspended by nothing, but still hanging in the air. Also floating were about a dozen tall white candles. On the table lie two plates, both containing a small salad.  
  
Hermione sat in her chair and pulled a red napkin out of its gold heart holder and placed it in her lap. Draco mimicked this action. They both picked up their silverware and began shuffling salad around their plates with forks.  
  
"You'd rather be in here with the Weasel than me wouldn't you?" Draco said with a nuance of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'd rather not be here" Hermione replied, not really noticing the connotation of Draco's question.  
  
"Not a fan of Valentines, Granger?" Draco picked up a piece of lettuce with his fork and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"No, but I wouldn't figure you to be a supporter either." Hermione told him thoughtfully. She honestly didn't see him as much of a lovey person.  
  
"Why is that?" Draco didn't know what to do. He'd gotten himself here, but he had no idea how to reveal his motives to Hermione.  
  
"Just, I don't know, you like to deceive and hurt. This just really doesn't seem like your type of holiday."  
  
"I only do that because I'm secretly afraid of rejection." Draco stated.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, she'd never really heard anything this personal about him, "Really?"  
  
"No, I'm only kidding." He said, deceiving her once more.  
  
She huffed and looked back down at her plate. Of course Malfoy had to go and ruin an almost sensitive moment.  
  
"What about you Granger? Why don't you like 'romantic' things?" Draco scooted up to the edge of his seat. He truly wanted to know the answer to this.  
  
Hermione didn't really feel the need to open up to Draco specifically, but he'd really been the first person to ask her about this, "Because I've never really had anyone to be happy about in a loving sort of way."  
  
"Is that the more complex way of saying you've never had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco wasn't shocked. He found it a little odd though. Hermione may not have been the most attractive girl ever, but she had something most girls didn't, spirit.  
  
"I'm sure you can't relate, you know, never being in a relationship. I mean having the tons of girlfriends you've had." Hermione had heard a great many things about Draco and his relationships; she knew he'd been out with more than one.  
  
"Actually, I've only ever had one, when I was really young too." He looked up at Hermione, who was still looking down at the table.  
  
"Really? I'd heard about you and tons of girls."  
  
"No, I've had my eye on one for a while though."  
  
Hermione guessed it was Pansy or someone like that. She also found this whole conversation a tad odd. I mean, going from insults that could make you bleed to this? "Well I'm sure that the girl you like would go out with you if you asked her."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up, she'd finally understood, "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." Hermione replied, still assuming it was a Slytherin girl.  
  
"Well then," He started as Hermione picked up her glass of water to take a sip, "would you go out with me sometime?"  
  
Glass shattered everywhere as Hermione dropped her glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Oh geez, I'm so mean, cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! ~*~ 


	5. Dissapointments and Surprises

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter and all its persons still belong to people like J.K. Rowling instead of me.  
  
Hermione's face became completely pallid, almost ghostly, "Wha, what was that?" She stuttered out, hoping that what she had heard was a mistake, a trick that her own ears had played on her.  
  
Draco's look of shock and embarrassment faded back to a cold stony façade as he replied, "Nothing, I didn't say anything."  
  
Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding deep in the pit of her stomach, "I thought you asked me if I'd like to go out with you." She chuckled a little. Draco's face remained impassive, "Oh God. You did ask me that didn't you?"  
  
Draco fiddled with his napkin; he let out an obnoxious laugh, "Only in your dreams Granger."  
  
Hermione now knew that he had indeed asked her out. This was the Draco she'd known before dinner, he'd returned at the sight of rejection. She knew if she sat here any longer the onslaught of verbal war would return. Hermione scooted her chair out and headed towards the door.  
  
Draco made a motion to stop her, but figured it was better if she did leave. After the door clicked shut he could just sit there and wonder what had happened. He'd thought he'd executed his plan so carefully. Now all he could do to recover from the wreckage was be even more of a total jerk to Hermione than before. Otherwise, someone might suspect something odd.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked down the hallway at an even pace. She couldn't believe, well anything really. This whole day had been one mess after another. All Hermione wanted to do now was go to bed. But unfortunately as she entered the Gryffindor common room she found out that wasn't an option.  
  
"Did you pummel that stupid git?" Were the first words she heard out of Ron's mouth as she walked through the portal.  
  
"No," Hermione was about to explain what happened, but was interrupted by a very upset Harry.  
  
"Did you two actually have a good time? What'd you two do the whole time you were in there?" Harry could've gone on with his questions for hours. Hermione realized there was only one way that she would get in a word with these two. She pulled her wand out of her robes and shouted "Silencocium!" with that Ron and Harry's mouth's both shut.  
  
"Now. Let me explain what happened. We ate dinner and talked. The end. Fin." She began to walk up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, as an afterthought she flicked her wand in the air, allowing Harry and Ron's mouths to become mobile once again.  
  
To Hermione's great delight her roommates were already soundly sleeping. She slipped over to her trunk and did a quick change into her pajamas. As she was about to tuck herself into her sheet she heard someone whisper her name.  
  
"Hermione? Can I come over there and talk to you?" It was Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed, but figured that it was better to talk to Ginny than any of the other Gryffindors about tonight, "Sure."  
  
"So, how was your date with Draco?" Hermione thought that Ginny sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"It was fine." She didn't really feel like exposing Draco's secret to everyone.  
  
"So, I take it you'll be going out with him again some other time?" Ginny tried to hold back a grin.  
  
"Where on earth would you get that from?"  
  
Ginny's eyes became as wide as saucers, "No where. I just thought that maybe you'd enjoyed yourself and figured that you'd try it again sometime. Well, I'm a little tired now," Ginny feigned a yawn, "I think I'll be getting back to my own bed."  
  
Hermione grabbed the young girls wrist, "Not so fast. What do you know?"  
  
"Oh Hermione I know everything." Ginny wailed, though she was trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"As in, everything that went on tonight?" Ginny silently nodded, "How?"  
  
"Well Draco and I've been talking somewhat lately, I mean he decided that we were pretty close and he needed to talk to someone about you and he figured that I'd be the best for it." Ginny blushed a tad at the confession.  
  
"So you knew that Draco liked me?" Hermione was a little upset that Ginny had never bothered to tell her this.  
  
"Yes, and I knew that he gave you the book. I'd told him a while back that it was your favorite."  
  
Hermione let out a tiny gasp, "Draco gave me the book?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "You didn't guess? Not even after tonight?"  
  
Hermione felt like a complete git, "Well not really."  
  
"Draco is really not that bad of a guy as he seems. I think maybe you might want to give him a chance." Ginny got up and retreated to her own bed.  
  
Hermione finally got underneath the covers, but now she wasn't tired. All she could do was stare at the ceiling and think.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you punch her?" Goyle asked Draco as he was about to get in bed.  
  
"Why would I punch her?" Draco was honestly confused by Goyle's barbarian tendencies sometimes.  
  
"Well you must've done something to show that mudblood that she didn't belong there with you. That it was some sort of bizarre scam." Goyle hopped into his bed.  
  
"I think she got the hint." Draco said, a tad worried that maybe Hermione would go and tell everyone in the Gryffindor house about what really went on. Then he'd be drowning in a pool of questions and taunts from not only his fellow Slytherins but all the other houses as well.  
  
Draco lay in bed, mentally beating himself over the asinine way he'd handled things. Over the misconceived plan he'd concocted. About how he still wasn't over her. 'God', Draco thought, 'Potions tomorrow going to be hell.'  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had been right the previous night in his assumptions about potions. Snape wasn't in the most loving mood, not that he was usually but today it was especially worse.  
  
"Now, mix your infusion of wormwood with a spec of sumbles dust." Snape grunted out and rubbed his face.  
  
Draco didn't know how much more of this class he could take. All the Gryffindors, Harry and Ron in particular, were giving him stares that would make a Death Eater shudder. Hermione on the other hand didn't really look at him at all. He knew this for certain because he couldn't help but staring at her all during his mixing.  
  
"Turn up the burners underneath your cauldrons to the fourth notch, and stir the mixture as it boils." Snape was walking around, looking in pots, making sure nothing extra was added to the volatile mood lifter potion they were creating.  
  
Pansy walked up next to Draco, "I think I should give that mudblood what she deserves."  
  
Draco watched as she glided away with a flask full of purple goo he recognized as eternal sleep elixir. It was legal, but just barely. He didn't know what to do. He ran over to Pansy before she could fully sneak up on Hermione and dump the flask on her.  
  
"Pansy, put that down, there are," he struggled for words, "better ways to take care of her than this." Pansy smiled and nodded thinking of the evil things Draco might do to that Granger.  
  
The rest of class was just a blur. Finally they were let out. Hermione straggled behind and was the last one out the door. She was heading towards about to go to Herbology.  
  
"Hermione," someone shouted from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Draco staring down at his feet, "What?" she was abrupt, only because she didn't know if this was a friendly encounter or one that she should be wary of.  
  
"You know the other night? When I told you that I didn't ask you if you'd go out with me? Well I really did. And I know you probably don't want to, but I'm just letting you know that I still do. And I don't care if you've told your whole house about it and told them how disgusted it made you fe."  
  
Draco was cut off in mid ramble by Hermione's lips. She pulled her head back, madly blushing, "I never said no." she replied.  
  
~*~ So ladies and gents, what do you think? Feel free to tell me where the story should go from here or what because I'm lost now. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the brief Hermione/Draco goodness ^_^ ~*~ 


	6. Out in the open

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: To my dismay I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Actually I own some bookends but that's beside the point.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having computer problems. And this will be my last update until the New Year unless I can get a computer near me during my vacation. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione had both been confused as to what happened after the first kiss. They both decided that the kiss automatically meant they were going out, an item. They also both knew that this would be one of the hardest things to tell their friends about.  
  
Because of the awkwardness of brining this up in normal conversation Draco and Hermione decided to start doing things a couple would and letting others make their own conclusions.  
  
So far these public displays of affection had included holding hands in the halls and passing notes during classes. Once a daring Draco had even given Hermione a peck on the cheek before dinner.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were, their classmates just didn't pick up on these subtleties. They opted for something drastic. Neither of them could figure out what was drastic enough though.  
  
One day in Herbology however Draco acted on an impulse to get the classes undivided attention.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered to her.  
  
"Yes?" She answered, looking a bit nervous to be talking in a class.  
  
"Hold my hand." She did as he asked, not feeling in any way out of place.  
  
They were holding hands slightly under their workspace, but a few Gryffindor girls near them started to whisper. Hermione turned her head and grinned at Draco. Draco however wasn't satisfied with a few gossips noticing. He whispered again to Hermione, "If I kiss you right now, will you be upset?" Not that he would've ignored the urge he had to kiss her, but he felt that asking would be best.  
  
She blushed a tad and replied, "No." in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Draco grabbed the small of her back and pulled her towards him, their lips locked in a kiss that wasn't anywhere near innocent. Of course the whole class noticed, mainly Ron and Harry who were about to attack Draco when the kiss broke off.  
  
A whirlwind of voices began around them, fortunately their professor wasn't quite paying attention to them but busying herself with a fresh crop of Mandrakes.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that Malfoy?" Ron asked him, almost at a growl.  
  
Draco, still latched to Hermione's hand, replied, "If you had a girlfriend, wouldn't you kiss her when you felt like it Weasly?" He'd almost said 'Weasel' but he was trying to be a bit nicer to Hermione's friends.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, it dropped lower than Hermione's the day the cutest couple had been announced, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken his eyes had taken on the sheen of hurt. He turned to Harry and began rambling on about what he'd just been told.  
  
It'd been days after the incident and everyone was still talking. Harry had risen back to level ground with Hermione, but Ron was still seething.  
  
The Slytherins had shrugged it off after mocking Malfoy for a day or so and getting the living snot beat out of them. However Pansy, who hadn't spoken to her beloved Draco in days, was plotting.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was never the brainiest. She actually rarely ever had a good idea, but when something of hers was taken from her she could become an Einstein.  
  
* * *  
  
Pansy had been wasting away her brain trying to figure out a way to get the mudblood for stealing her one and only. She'd thought about hundreds of spells, and researched about half of them, but none seemed brutal enough. None seemed that they would bring the pain onto Hermione as it'd been brought upon her.  
  
One night after dinner she'd walked back into the Slytherin common room and plunked herself down on a cushiony couch, blankly staring at the wall. Then it struck her, the most brilliant and malevolent plan that could possibly be conceived.  
  
* * *  
  
They decided to meet in Moaning Myrtles toilet. Not the best hiding spot, but it'd serve the purpose.  
  
He didn't know how exactly he played into her plan, but he knew if once this whole thing was over he'd be much happier.  
  
Once he banged open the door, she was sitting there on the sinks.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show." She admitted.  
  
"I didn't think I would either." He agreed, "How exactly does this plan go?"  
  
"All I need from you is something that belongs to her, her hair, a piece of her robe, a book, anything." She grinned, her sinister plan forming in scenes inside of her head.  
  
"Are you going to do a polyjuice potion?" He looked a little worried.  
  
She just laughed, "Nothing so childish."  
  
"It won't hurt her will it?" He didn't want to hurt her; he just didn't want things the way they were.  
  
"Not in the least." She lied through her teeth.  
  
Ron nodded and headed back to Gryffindor. He couldn't believe he'd just made a deal with the devil in the shape of Pansy the twit.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco and Hermione sat out on the bench in the courtyard where they'd watched all the Valentine's couples. They were holding each other's hands, just chatting about this and that, occasionally Draco would kiss her, which she didn't mind in the least.  
  
"So how're your friends taking this?" He asked.  
  
"Harry says he's okay with it, but he doesn't like to talk about it, or see it." She flinched at the brutal yell-out they'd had after her and Malfoy's big public kiss.  
  
"And the Weasel?" He said, learning it was okay to keep the nicknames because she'd said 'it's one of the many things that makes him, him.'  
  
"I'm not sure." She looked down at her feet. They hadn't spoken at all since he'd questioned Draco.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand, as if it took away all her pain, or at least made her forget momentarily. "Want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked, at a pathetic attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, and we can drink butterbear." Hermione replied, smiling at the thought. She checked her watch, "It's about time to be heading back to the dorms."  
  
They got up and he walked her back to Gryffindor, arm wrapped around her shoulders the entire way. He then retreated to Slytherin.  
  
To his surprise he was welcomed by Pansy, "Draco, I know you took this back to your room and after you and Hermione started dating I kind of stole it. Here's my attempt at reconciliation." She said as she handed him the deadly sword that had once belonged to Voldemort himself.  
  
As Draco gripped the jeweled hilt something surged through him and his eyes flashed to a deadly black. Pansy grinned, Cheshire like.  
  
She walked close to him and whispered in his ear, "Whom do you belong to?"  
  
"Pansy." He stated, trans-like.  
  
"And who are you going to destroy? Stick that blade clean through?" She said, cackling at the ingenious of her spell.  
  
Draco growled like a dog, "Granger."  
  
  
  
~*~ Oops, bad me, I made a cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys, but I had to. R/R please! I love you all! Happy Holidays! MWAH! ~*~ 


	7. Turning

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still own no rights to Harry Potter. I do have both CoS, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on pre-order ^_^  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. I feel like such a bad person (hangs head in shame). But I do have a new installment for you! So.be excited!  
Ron had been sitting in his bed, curled up into a ball of nerves, since he had snuck into the girl's dormitory.  
  
He didn't really want to, but Pansy had given him specific instructions to nab something of Hermione's. The only logical place to find such and item was in her room.  
  
He'd been fairly careful to sneak in at a time when the girls were out at Hagrid's hut. Ron had tiptoed into the dorm and immediately set his sights on the section of the room littered in books-it had to be Hermione's.  
  
Rifling through her trunk proved to be a failure. If he were to steal a book, Hermione was sure to find out. She probably counted them nightly, just double checking their presence Ron had scoffed to himself. There had however been a very regal looking brush on her nightstand.  
  
Taking the brush might have worked, but Ron decided a few hairs would work. After all Pansy had suggested hair.  
  
He began to retrace his steps out of the room when voices were heard coming towards the room. Not just any voices, girl's voices. One of which belonged to Hermione herself.  
  
Ron darted under the bed quickly. He slowed his breathing as he slid underneath the four-poster, griping the hairs in his hand tightly.  
  
"I just don't get it Hermione," Ron could hear Lavender say, "what's the point in dating Draco if it only makes everyone mad?"  
  
Ron almost made a noise of agreement, when he recalled he wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
"I didn't intend for it to make everyone angry. It's just something," She paused, her feet were near the end of the bed, "about Draco.he's so surprising once you get to know him. Have you seen my Care of Magical Creatures book?"  
  
Parvati replied with exasperation, "Did you check on your nightstand? I can't believe that you find Draco Malfoy anything but obnoxious."  
  
Hermione's feet traveled over to the nightstand in question, "It's not here," she continued to rustle things on the counter top, "And he's wonderful. It's just that no one really gives him a chance, now do they?"  
  
Ron felt bile rise in his throat. Defending Malfoy? How could she?  
  
"Why should anyone give him a chance? He's been nothing but a prat to all of us." Lavender stated from her section of the room.  
  
Hermione was still searching exuberantly for her textbook when her knees hit the ground. Ron became severely nervous; she was going to check under the bed.  
  
"Oh, and your book is over here," Lavender held up the book in question, causing Ron to sigh inwardly with relief. "But, how can you continue your relationship with Malfoy when Harry and Ron are so upset with you?"  
  
Under the bed Ron nodded, he wanted to know the answer as well.  
  
"I'm happy. Harry is starting to understand that. And I don't have the slightest clue as to why Ron doesn't get it." She had replied.  
  
Ron seethed. How could he not get it? This boy had been after him and Harry since First Years. Accepting this situation was just not something plausible to Ron.  
  
"And I hope that one day Ron understands. He's one of my best friends and I love him to death, but I can't make him like the situation," Hermione picked up something off the bed and turned to the other two girls, "Lets go for a walk or something, it's really dull in here."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from Lavender and Parvati. Ron heard a door shut and he slithered his way out from under the bed. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Though Hermione had said that Ron was still her friend, he'd overlooked this part. All he heard was that she wasn't even going to try to make him understand. As if he weren't worth that inkling of effort.  
  
All of these interpretations of Hermione's statement only fueled Ron's resentment, making it a large burning flame inside of him. He couldn't feel anymore, he couldn't rationalize anymore; all that was speaking to him was his desire.  
  
He burst out of the Gryffindor common room and made a sprint toward the girl's bathroom-his meeting spot with Pansy.  
  
She was still poised on the sink, "Have what I need Weasly?" "Yeah, right here," He shoved the hair into her hand as she cackled and then he made a dash back for his bed.  
  
He had no clue that Pansy had created a liquid to smear all over the sword of Voldemort. A liquid that would make its holder target Hermione. He also didn't know that the swords holder would be Draco. And if he had of known, at that moment when he handed Pansy the hair, it still wouldn't have mattered.  
  
Ron wanted revenge.  
  
Though, now, sitting on his bed, Ron was nearly in tears. He was sure that Hermione would end up hurt, physically and psychologically.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Draco's burning eyes turned towards the exit of the Slytherin common room. The liquid was searing through his veins. He could taste bitter hatred for Hermione, like copper, on the tip of his tongue.  
  
The liquid had also strengthened his senses to that of a hound on the hunt. He could smell Hermione as well. She was somewhere near the lake. Two other scents lingered near her.  
  
Draco trekked through Hogwart's grounds. The only thoughts in his head were those of mal-intent. How could he kill her? That mudblood that had toyed with him. He could stick the blade clean through her heart. No, that was too overdone.  
  
What if he carved her up, like a gigantic bird on Thanksgiving? Rip her heart out and place it in her mouth like a roasted pig? It had to be creative. Mostly, it had to hurt her, and contort her mind to the point of no return.  
  
He could see her now, walking with those bothersome Gryffindor girlfriends of her. "Hermione!" He shouted in the way he used to, before the spell.  
  
She looked over at him, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. She couldn't see the sword though; it was sealed in a sheath beneath his cloak. "Hello Draco," Hermione beamed.  
  
"Want to go on a little walk with me?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
In response Hermione blushed followed by grabbing Draco's hand and intertwining their fingers, "To where?"  
  
The touch of her skin onto his made his blood curdle. This was a formality though, it would lead to the kill, he was sure of it. "Oh just through the grounds."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Ron's stomach ceased churning suddenly. He relaxed and went to sit on the large stone bay window. It faced out on nothing in particular. There were some trees surrounding a path and the usual young students up to a bit of mischief. But out a little farther Ron could see the bleach blonde head of his favorite foe. Who just happened to be attached to Hermione-by the lips.  
  
It made his stomach bubble in anger, an angry lump that traveled all the way to his throat. Pansy hadn't done anything drastic; she hadn't done anything at all. This was ridiculous. As he was leaving the window to do some more self-wallowing in his bed he noticed a flash of silver beneath Draco's cloak.  
  
Curiosity got the best of Ron as he put his face up to the window, squinting at the pair who were quite a distance away.  
  
Draco's hand reached for the hilt of the sword and began slowly pulling it out of the sheath, as his mouth continued to charm Hermione.  
  
Near Draco and Hermione there was someone, watching them from the bushes. At closer glance it proved to be Pansy.  
  
Ron didn't need to be a genius to figure out the situation. Pansy had followed through, and Hermione was in for it. She was in way deeper than Ron thought possible.  
  
She wasn't the only one. Ron knew he had to help her, he knew she'd be dead if he didn't.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get your broom!"  
  
;;*;; I only semi-liked this chapter, next chapter is all action though, don't you worry. And I promise that I won't stay away for another two months! R/R please! - Love ;;*;; 


	8. Swords and Revalations

Title: Secret Admirer  
  
Author: Nissa  
  
Email: LuckyStar507@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's Valentines at Hogwarts and things begin to go haywire  
  
Disclaimer: Me.sad fanfic writer. J.K. Rowling.lucky owner of Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter sadly, but I really wanted to find out what would happen, so I wrote this baby. ^_^  
Ron dashed through the room, "Harry!"  
  
Harry was searching through the common room for his Nimbus 2000, "What's the trouble?"  
  
"Hermione.she's in for it." His face was paling visibly behind his multitude of freckles, "And it's all my fault. We have to help her."  
  
Ron hopped on his cheaply crafted, school-borrowed broom and followed Harry out the window of the boy's dormitory.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Harry yelled at Ron over the sound of air blowing past them.  
  
"Just head toward Hermione and Draco." Ron pointed down toward a small peroxide blob, which happened to be Draco's head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Draco pulled away from Hermione. Their lips; finally unlinked. Draco's eyes clouded, Hermione picked up on this subtlety immediately, "What's wrong?"  
  
Malfoy grinned, "Nothing, nothing at all." He thought that soon enough, it would be true. Before he knew it Granger would be bits of mudblood on his black school shoes.  
  
"Well, then why don't we head back now?" Hermione was reaching toward Draco's hand, which was on the hilt of the sword.  
  
Draco used his other hand to seize Hermione's grasping one, "I don't think so."  
  
His forceful grip made her nervous. She felt insecure, and scared. "Draco?"  
  
"He's going to kill you, you mudblood. He's going to rid the world of you, then the rest of your kind. Just like Voldemort should have done ages ago." Pansy had popped out from her hiding spot. She looked delirious with delight.  
  
Hermione glanced from Pansy to Draco; she knew that his eyes had looked different, colder. "Don't do this," she pleaded to a lost cause.  
  
His cold eyes glazed, the sword was pulled from its sheath. Draco's arm poised itself in the air, fingers tightly gripped around his weapon.  
  
In a swift motion it was brought down. Hermione was sure she was bleeding somewhere, that the pain would pick up soon. But it didn't. She heard a yelp, one that belonged to a familiar voice. "Ron?"  
  
The Weasley boy was on the ground in front of her, his arm was lacerated harshly. Hermione knelt down next to him, in hopes of offering words of comfort. She glanced up to see that Harry was detaining the still possessed Draco.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Potter? You can't help him now!" Pansy cackled from her watching place.  
  
"Draco, you know that Pansy, over there.she's got some Muggle blood in her." Harry looked in Pansy's direction to see her eyes widen.  
  
"No.no I don't.why would you make up such a horrendous lie?" Draco had turned toward her, the sword pulling him like a magnet.  
  
"Isn't that sword drawn to Muggle blood though? How could it lie?" Harry taunted.  
  
"Okay, fine! I have some Muggle ancestry." Pansy confessed in a heated burst.  
  
"Call the spell off Malfoy and you might live." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Ron was still whimpering near her side. "Shh.you're fine. Madam Pomfrey will have you back on your feet in no time." She turned her attention back to the fight at hand.  
  
Malfoy's arm rose once more, this time to strike Pansy. "Indocanosis.finitus!" Pansy shouted, wand pointed towards Draco.  
  
Draco dropped to the ground. His face buried into the grass, sword fallen out of his hand. Pansy bent next to him, "Draco!"  
  
Hermione felt the uncontrollable urge to cast a leg lock spell on Pansy. Though her Muggle upbringing caused her to do something requiring much less skill. Fist met face in Hermione's angry flurry.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled in spite of themselves. "What's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
She walked over to him and felt the pulse of his neck, "He's still alive, though he appears to be a tad unconscious." She paused, "We need to get these two to Madam Pomfrey, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded in confirmation. "We should bring Pansy to, so we can interrogate her when she wakes up from that nasty blow."  
  
Though Hermione had an intense fear of flying, the danger of Ron bleeding to death, and Draco never waking up, overcame her urge to run from the broom. Harry took Draco, using his wand to keep him upright, Hermione boarded behind Ron who assured her he could fly this broom with just one hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Draco?" His eyes fluttered open to see Hermione sitting on his bed. Where was he? Glancing around quickly he recognized it as the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened?" His head hurt beyond belief. He couldn't recall anything about before.except something to do with Pansy.  
  
Hermione had a sad smile on her face, "Nothing.I'm just glad that you're okay."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco was confused.  
  
"No reason." By trying to simplify things, Hermione was only complicating them.  
  
"If she won't tell you, then I will." Ron said from a nearby bed.  
  
Hermione shot him a look that would have killed Voldemort himself. "There's nothing to tell, is there Ron?"  
  
Ron looked perturbed, "No, nothing at all. Draco going zombie and trying to chop you and every other half Muggle into bits was just an everyday event."  
  
"I what?" Draco's blue eyes grew wide in terror, "Did I hurt you? How did this happen?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Ron interrupted Hermione, "I'm not. It's going to take forever for this skin to regrow. You chopped me clean through with that huge sword of yours."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, for reassurance.  
  
"You were under some spell that Pansy put on you.she was just jealous that you were going out with me.she wanted revenge." She sighed, "The only thing I don't understand is how she got you to do it. I mean I know of a spell that does such a thing, but you need an article of the person who will be killed. Where would she get something like that?"  
  
Ron gulped. He didn't want to confess, it was too hard. The look Hermione had got when she thought he might be seriously injured told him how much she cared for him. He wanted to reverse time and redo his less than knowledgeable action.  
  
"Me either," Draco said, a little puzzled still.  
  
Oh, but Ron knew.he knew too well.  
;;*;; Ahh, I don't know what to do. I think one more chapter and this baby is done. Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas for another fic email me a.s.a.p. Luckystar507@aol.com. ;;*;; 


End file.
